Love is the Music of Our Hearts
by Stefdarlin
Summary: Filius and Pomona always seem to be off key when it comes to how they feel about each other. Will they be able to find the harmony of love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First and foremost, I would like to state that this story has been a collaboration between OSUSprinks and myself. And I would like to thank her for taking the time to do this with me. =o) You are such an AWESOME lady! Next, I would like to apologize for not being around for a while, but I have been working on things in the background.

Good news, this story is complete and consists of quite a few chapters. I am not going to post them all at once though as I am polishing a few things as I post. Sprinkles and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Love is the Music of Our Hearts**

**Chapter 1**

Sighing heavily as she placed her chin in her hand, Pomona Sprout stared at the short form of her colleague and friend, Filius Flitwick, turned sideways on the podium. People were milling about, moving toward the door after his seminar on Love and Music ended. Filius had given an excellent talk on the aspects of love in music through the ages. He had covered everything from courtly love and the songs of the jongleurs of Medieval Times to the Baroque, Classical, and Romantic periods of music. He had explained how love was reflected in their notes and phrases, and how the two were interwoven like the threads of a quilt.

Although Pomona didn't know anything about music, she felt she could sit and listen to Filius talk about music and love forever. Exhaling again she remembered Filius' concluding sentence for his Valentine's Day speech: "Every person who loves contains a symphony of their own, for love is the music of our hearts."

Secretly, Pomona had loved Filius Flitwick since she had been a gawky seventh year and he her professor. Back then, she had never dared to dream he would ever view her as anything but a student. And now, ten years later, the hope that he would see her in another light flickered. It had been burning over the past year as she began her post as Herbology mistress and worked up a repartee with the rest of the staff. She and Filius had hit it off as easy friends immediately, but Pomona knew in her heart she wanted more. She had been working on summoning the courage to say as much to Filius for weeks now. But every time the opportunity presented itself, she flopped.

Pomona's friends and colleagues, Rolanda Hooch, Minerva McGonagall, and Poppy Pomfrey knew how she felt about the Charms Professor. And every time she had failed at telling Filius how she felt, Rolanda had given her a shove in the arm. While she gazed at him, her courage withered again, and her arm began to sympathize for the upcoming shove from Rolanda. But she was determined this time. She would not falter this time. No, this time she would tell him how she felt… as soon as all these people left. Suddenly, Filius looked up, catching her gaze. An easy smile spread across his face as he hopped down off the podium and strode over to her. Pomona's heart leapt in her chest, and she blushed slightly. It was now or never.

"Pomona, my dear," he began in his jovial voice. "Did you enjoy the seminar?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Pomona exclaimed, "Oh, yes! Very much, Filius. I found the last sentence very inspiring," she stated, causing him to blush with pleasure.

"Well, you know how I feel about music, and love seems to flow along so naturally with it. It is so very near and dear to my heart." Gazing into her heart shaped face, Filius' brown eyes softened.

Pomona smiled at him. "Yes, that I do know. Filius, I was wondering…"

A slight crease came to his brow. "Yes, Pomona?"

"Did you have any plans for this evening?"

"Why, yes, I do happen to have plans. I finally gave in to Professor Sinistra. She has asked me to dinner, and she tells me there is a lovely Venus out tonight," he explained rather excitedly. "I have to admit, I am really looking forward to the star gazing. It has been years since I've been to the top of the Astronomy tower."

Looking over at her with a curious smile, he asked, "And what are you doing this evening, my dear?"

Pomona's heart shattered into small pieces at his excited statement. _No,_ she wanted to scream at him. _You should be with me,_ _not that cow, Sinistra, _she thought vehemently.

"W-well," she stuttered. "I—the girls and I are going to the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta is having a special Valentine's theme today."

"Ah, no gentleman caller then, my dear?" he questioned, sounding relieved.

Pomona's eyes shifted slightly, but she held his gaze, shaking her head. She put up a good front for him, but inside she was dying. She wondered vaguely if her heart was even beating anymore.

"No, not this time. Rolanda wants to celebrate Single's Awareness Day, so the girls and I are helping her this year." Pomona frowned slightly, thinking about how she would give up a night with her friends in a heartbeat if only Filius showed some interest in her. But he had already made plans, and they did not include her. Better that she was going with the girls, they would understand her need for a drink or two… or more; anything to take this wretched pain away.

Studying her, Filius was about to say something more but seemed to change his mind. Leaning over the desk, he placed his hand over hers in a friendly gesture. "Well then, I am off. I don't want to be late. And you know how Ro gets when she is delayed in her celebrations," he reminded her, causing her shoulder to ache in sympathy once more.

Sighing, Pomona looked at him and carefully tucked her feelings back inside. "Yes, yes, I know. Thank you for the wonderful seminar, Filius. I enjoyed it very much. Ha-have a good time tonight. And tell Celeste I said hello."

Briefly, he squeezed her hand and smiled. A light entered his eyes as he gazed at her, and Pomona's breath hitched in her chest when she looked away, unable to stare into his loving face which held the love of friendship when she wanted so much more. Then, to her startled surprise, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on her cheek. Another friendly gesture from him, but to her it meant so much more, and her heart kicked into overdrive in her chest. Her mind clouded.

How could he be like this? How could he be such a loving friend when it was killing her inside with wanting? Abruptly, she rose, and the desk skittered forward as it caught on her legs. Before he could incense her anymore with touches and caresses he clearly didn't reciprocate in the manner she wanted, she had to escape.

"Goodbye, Filius," she told him shakily. Turning quickly, she left the classroom, leaving Filius staring after her, a look of worry on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here is chapter two. I realize it is a little long, but there was not a place where I felt we could cut it. And believe me, I tried. Let us know what you think. =o) Happy reading!

* * *

**Love is the Music of Our Hearts**

**Chapter 2**

Lying on her bed, Pomona stared at the ceiling for a moment, then shuffled back to hang her head over the side. Somehow it made her feel a bit better, looking at the world and her friends this way. It also created a buffer from Rolanda's shoves.

Standing in the doorway, Minerva cast a sympathetic look at Pomona, then exchanged glances with Rolanda and Poppy. Poppy simply shrugged, but Rolanda had a glint in her eye. Minerva's lips thinned a bit, and she gave a subtle shake of her head. Ignoring her, Rolanda slapped a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, come on now, Pomona! You did give it a go. I know what you need to comfort you at a time like this. Come on, up you get!" Rolanda exclaimed, reaching over and grasping one of Pomona's arms and gesturing for Poppy to grab the other. Together, they lifted Pomona up off the bed, and once she was up, her eyes landed on Minerva's face sporting a wry smile. "You need for me to buy you a round at the Leaky Cauldron," Rolanda informed, reaching her arm around Pomona's shoulders. Pomona halted their forward progress to stare at her friend in open mouthed astonishment.

"But what about Singles Awareness Day at the Three Broomsticks?" Pomona asked incredulously.

Rolanda paused mid-drag of Pomona, then put a finger to one side of her mouth. "Oh, yes! So glad you reminded me!" Looking pointedly at Pomona, one side of Rolanda's lips quirked up in a half-grin. She then stabbed a finger at Pomona's chest and told her, "You need me to buy you a round at the Three Broomsticks!"

Shaking her head, Minerva covered her face with her hand. Poppy just rolled her eyes and made a face.

"But, Ro, I don't think I want to go. I just want to stay here and lick my wounds in peace. Can't you let me do that? I don't want to drag you all down with me. I think I will just dim the lights and enjoy the silence," Pomona moaned, her heart lurching again. She knew what Ro had in mind, and while it appealed to her, she didn't want the pain she knew would come in the morning. No matter how long she forgot her pain tonight, it would always return in the morning.

"I heard Madame Rosmerta has a new bartender, and he is wonderful to look at," Poppy chimed in, looking hopeful.

"Hmm, that is true. Rosmerta was telling me about him just the other day. Distant relative of hers she is helping out for a bit. She was hoping some of the locals would take to him since he is expecting to settle in Hogsmeade," Minerva added, placing a hand under her chin in thought.

"Reeeeaaally," Rolanda crooned. "Well, that clenches it for me! We are going, and you are going with us. We have to do our witchly duty and make Rosmerta's er… relative—new bartender feel welcome, especially since he will be living nearby. And seeing how you need a drink, it's perfect. We can save two wizards with one bezoar." Rolanda had a calculating grin on her face. "You get a drink, and we meet a man all at the same time. Perfect!"

Pomona rolled her eyes. She knew trying to reason with Rolanda when something involved a man was like talking to an empty cauldron. So, now she had little choice but to comply with the Flight Instructor's wishes. "All right, just let me get my robe," Pomona groaned. Minerva, Poppy, and Rolanda shared a knowing smile when Pomona turned her back.

The four witches ambled to the castle gates with Pomona casting mournful glances at the Astronomy tower. She wondered if Filius was up there right now wooing Celeste. Her stomach turned over at the thought, and she decided she was glad she had agreed to get that drink. She had little else to look forward to. She would never meet another wizard she desired more than Filius, and if they couldn't be together, she didn't want anyone else. Maybe in the morning things would look a little better. Maybe, Celeste would fall from the Astronomy tower when she was trying to seduce Filius and thereby leave him to Pomona to take care of.

But that was wishful thinking. Pomona pursed her lips. Such thoughts did not usually enter her mind. _What is wrong with me?_ She sincerely hoped that she could get past this, because she did value Filius' friendship. If she couldn't have his love, she definitely wanted his friendship and to be near him. She sighed. It would simply have to be enough.

Before she knew it, Pomona found they had reached the castle gates. They all Apparated at the same time, arriving with four subtle pops at Madam Rosmerta's establishment in Hogsmeade.

Inside, a row of shrunken heads hung from the rafters above the door, and several tables were already full. On the walls, a hodgepodge of various interesting items such as fishing nets and fishing poles, lighted lanterns, old tin signs, and several framed Egyptian writings hung. In the center of the Three Broomsticks was a polished mahogany bar with a collection of old beer steins lining the shelves above it all the way around. Below, the glassware gleamed in the fading light cast through the windows by the dying sun.

As the four witches made their way to some empty stools at the bar, the shrunken heads over the door greeted them. One even exclaimed over Pomona's distant face. "Why the withered look, deary?" the shrunken head queried in a tinny voice.

Pomona looked up in exasperation. _Are my feelings that readable to everyone?_ "Wha-what? Sorry, I was just… lost in thought for a moment. I am doing well, thanks," Pomona explained, trying not to sound annoyed to the row of heads and hurried to catch up with Rolanda.

The four witches saddled up to the bar at the end away from the door. Madame Rosmerta, a buxom, curly headed, dirty blonde with a snappy attitude leaned toward the staff members from Hogwarts with a smile. "Hellooo girls! It's right nice to see ya in my pub on this fine Singles Awareness Day! My cousin and I are glad ye'r here. Aren't ya, Taurean?"

Rosmerta gestured with her head toward the opposite end of the bar, causing all eyes to focus their attention on the figure wiping down the bar top to a glossy shine. "This is Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Rolanda Hooch, and Pomona Sprout," Rosmerta informed, pointing them out individually when Taurean looked up. Each nodded in turn.

A very distinctive looking man stood at the other end of the bar. He wore a crisp white shirt rolled up at the sleeves which exposed his lean, sun-kissed arms. A white service apron rested on his trim hips with black trousers emerging from beneath. His fingers were long and tapered, just built for caressing the ivory keys of a piano, and he moved with the subtle grace of a jaguar as the muscles played under his shirt with every move he made. His blonde hair was short and cropped above the ear, and his nose was aquiline and broad. Taurean's lips were full and curved easily into a smile, bringing out a slight dimple that played mischievously on his cheek. This sultry smile, paired with his build, promised of heated nights to the woman who captured his heart and captivated his mind.

"Oh, yes, we are… so very glad to have you here, ladies," Taurean told them, his rich baritone giving off a slight accent. Laying his polishing cloth on the sink, he strode over to the women and smiled.

"Girls, meet my cousin, Taurean Diggle," Rosmerta introduced, resting against the bar as Taurean nodded. "Oi! Hey, Taurean, do that thing you do," Rosmerta prompted, pointing at him.

Nodding once, Taurean turned toward them. His face turned serious as his blue eyes skimmed the faces of the witches he had just been introduced to. Pomona, Rolanda, Minerva, and Poppy all tilted their heads and frowned for a moment as Taurean examined each of them in turn.

Nearest to him was Minerva. Dressed in a tartan under robe, her raven tresses were pulled back into a French twist without a single hair out of place. Her green eyes studied him meticulously as his eyes slid down to her hands then back up again. "Let me see… Minerva McGonagall: Scottish decent, Transfiguration mistress, Animagus… possibly a cat," he informed, causing Minerva's brows to go up as he moved to stand in front of Poppy.

The cool-eyed blonde admiring him had a face that looked both serious and kind. Her hands were soft, the nails neatly trimmed, and her robes of soft blue brought out her eyes. Cocking his head to the side, he said, "Poppy… or better yet, I should say Madam Pomfrey, healer." Poppy's jaw dropped.

Quirking an eyebrow, Taurean then looked over at Rolanda. Her spiky brown hair framed a round face as her yellow eyes studied him, and her body suggested fine tone beneath her purple and white robes. "Hmm," he said rubbing his chin. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then his eyes lit. "Flight Instructor and Quidditch referee." He gave her a half grin as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Last, his gaze landed on Pomona. His lips curved in a smile as he looked at her heart-shaped face and light brown eyes. Her chestnut hair was a mass of haphazard curls piled on her head which softened her features. His eyes slid down, studying her supple curves hugged by yellow robes with a brown over-robe and rested on her hands for a moment. "Pomona Sprout," he said softly, then seemed to shake himself just a little. "Herbology professor," he said as his gaze traveled back to her face slowly, causing her to blush.

Rolanda looked at him pointedly, but directed her question to Rosmerta, "Taurean, did you say? I must say, it _is_ very nice to meet you." Rolanda hopped down off her stool and made her way to sit nearer to him. She plopped down in the empty seat on the other side of Minerva, and Pomona moved over a chair to sit next to Poppy as it seemed Rolanda had vacated her seat for more rewarding territory.

Looking at Taurean, Poppy asked, "How… how did you do that?"

"Well," he began. "It is simple deduction, madam." He smiled in a knowing way, then looked over at Rosmerta when she gently shoved his arm.

"Right, deduction," Rosmerta chimed in, disbelieving. "That is what he tells me, but I am sure it has more to do with his burgeoning profession. That is why he is here, girls. My cousin has been studying to become a Curse-Breaker." She smiled with pride at him.

Giving her a short nod, he looked back at them. "I simply use the information I am given, then pair it with what I observe… and what I know," he added, looking over at Rolanda.

"Take Professor McGonagall, for instance. Her under robe is tartan. And given her last name, I believed she was Scottish. I know she works at Hogwarts. Also, her hands are long and elegant, built for caressing a wand so I figured she must be the Charms or Transfiguration professor. But then I noticed her eyes. They remind me of a cat, and it makes sense that if she is an Animagus, she is more likely to teach Transfiguration than Charms," he explained.

"Oh!" Poppy exclaimed. "How did you know about me?"

His dimple stood out when he smiled at her. "You, Madam Pomfrey, have a serious but kind face. All your movements as you came in tonight were graceful but pointed. These are two very distinct features I often see in healers. The school needs someone to run its hospital; therefore, I concluded you must be in charge of that wing."

"You are good," she told him, out of breath.

Nudging the air with her nose, Rolanda tugged lightly on his sleeve, and he looked at her. "And me? I can imagine I was a bit more difficult," she told him, giving him a cocky grin.

"Ah, yes. Madam Hooch. You did at first, but then I remembered your face. You were the youngest female to join Puddlemere United a few years ago. All your movements contain a bit of flare, and I can tell you are rather well-toned beneath those robes of yours," he said as she raised one eyebrow.

"And what about Pomona?" Poppy asked, nodding at her friend.

His glance traveled from Poppy over to Pomona where she sat with her chin in her hand. Taking two steps, he stood in front of her. His eyes seemed to warm as he looked at her. "Professor Sprout," he said, the sound of her name on his lips pulling her from her dismal thoughts of her aching heart.

"Yes?"

"You have a healthy glow to your skin as I have seen on those who have spent many hours outside, and there is a slight callous on her right hand. My family runs a plant nursery in Portugal." He picked up her hand tenderly, turning it over. "I can imagine these hands carefully tending even the most fragile plant," he finished, looking up at Pomona and holding her hand in his for a moment. Coloring, Pomona tugged her hand from his and looked away.

Rubbing his hands on his trouser legs, Taurean clapped them together and rubbed. "So… what can I get for you lovely ladies this evening? Any red drinks are on special and fire whiskey shots are 2 for 1 in honor of the holiday. We," he began as he looked over at his cousin, "have deemed them a spirit to light your heart on fire." He flashed a grin at Rolanda but his eyes remained on Pomona who looked down shyly. Minerva and Poppy exchanged glances between the trio.

Rolanda sat staring audaciously at Taurean with her chin on her hand. As he announced the specials, she perked up and wove her hand in a circle. "Well, I'm buying the first round. Fire whiskey for the lot, two shots each," she finished with a smile and wink to the man behind the bar.

Taurean nodded. "Very good choice, Madam," he exclaimed and Levitated shot glasses before each witch. With a flourish of his wand, a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey floated over and filled each glass. Once their glasses were full, Taurean left the bar to wait on a witch and wizard who had taken a table on the far side.

Rolanda picked up her first shot and motioned for the girls to follow suit. Minerva and Poppy smiled in turn, raising their glasses. Pomona, her heart still lurching from earlier, tried to smile but it ended up as almost a grimace. However, she raised her glass as the others did, and Rolanda declared rather loudly, "To Singles Awareness Day!"

"Hear, hear," exclaimed Poppy and Minerva while giving their shots a gentle nudge in the air then throwing the whiskey back.

"Hear," Pomona stated half-heartedly but also nudged the air and downed the shot at once. The liquor burned a slow trail to her stomach, bringing tears to her eyes. Oddly enough, she hadn't cried over her unreturned feelings yet. But the alcohol seemed to numb the pain in her heart a little, encouraging her to knock the other shot back without waiting to see if anyone else wanted to make a toast. As she downed her other shot, she caught Minerva out of the corner of her eye when she finished her second shot as well. Poppy, on the other hand, had only finished half of her first shot before she broke into a fit of coughing.

Minerva quickly put her other empty shot glass down and thumped Poppy on the back in an attempt to help her recover. Rolanda spun around on the bar stool with her second shot in hand and followed Taurean's progress as he wiped down two empty tables and took an order from a third. When her gaze rested on this table, one brow went up. The man seated gave Taurean his order and gestured toward the four witches sitting at the bar.

His hair was dark and fell just above his shoulders. Even sitting down one could tell he was over six feet tall. His dark robes were fitted and displayed a firm physique underneath. He had a square jaw and pointed nose which completed a serious face. His dark eyes drifted to hers, and he nodded in recognition with a slight twitch of his lips. Taurean nodded in affirmation of his order and turned in time to catch who the dark man had been staring at, and his mouth quirked up on one side in a grin.

Hopping down from her bar stool again, Rolanda moved back to the other side of Pomona, giving Poppy a thump on the back when she walked by as side assistance to Minerva. With a wicked looking grin on her face, she hopped back up on the stool and leaned on Pomona's shoulder.

"You know… I think he has a soft spot for you." She nodded toward Taurean, and Pomona looked over her shoulder to see who Rolanda was talking about.

"Who? Professor Dearborn?" Pomona asked, looking a bit incredulous.

Rolanda frowned and shook her head. "No, no, no… Taurean."

Pomona blushed and shrugged. "Perhaps… but, Ro, I don't want anyone else. You know how I feel—"

"And you said yourself that he only feels friendship towards you. Really, Pomona! It's been a year. The man is a Ravenclaw, for Merlin's sake! If he was going to ask you out he'd have done it by now. Live a little. Get a tattoo. Find another man. There _are_ other men out there you know. Very fine wizards, who live in Hogsmeade and have a body like a god, and I am sure they can warm your bed just as good as Fil—OW! What was that for?" Rolanda griped, rubbing her arm and glaring at Pomona who had given her a shove.

"That is not making me feel better, Ro. I don't want anyone else! I—" Pomona faltered as tears came to her eyes. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She didn't shove people when they said things she didn't like. But when Rolanda had made her suggestion, Pomona's heart had given another painful lurch. She wanted Rolanda to stop what she was saying, and she couldn't think of anything else.

Rolanda's face softened into a smile. "There, there, Mona. It's alright, love. What you need is another drink." Rolanda turned back and called Taurean over.

Taurean set two more shots of firewhiskey in front of Rolanda. "Compliments of the gentleman at table seven," he said, giving a knowing smile which eased as he noticed tears glimmering in Pomona's eyes. "And what can I do for you?" he asked seriously, his gaze still resting on Pomona then reluctantly traveling to Rolanda.

"My friend here adores cherries, but I can't think of any delicious cocktails that taste like them yet have a kick. Do you have any suggestions?" Rolanda asked, batting her eyelashes.

A slow smile lit his face, and Taurean responded, "As a matter of fact, I do. I'll be right back." Turning on his heel, he went to his work station.

"And I need to go say thank you," Rolanda stated, picking up the two shots and swinging around on the bar stool.

Pomona followed her gaze and gasped when she saw who it was. "Ro! Professor Dearborn?"

Giving a cocky grin, Rolanda saluted Pomona with both of her shots then turned and sauntered over to Professor Dearborn's table. Swinging around, Pomona shook her head and watched as Minerva downed another two shots with relish and gave a sideways grin at Rolanda's target as she watched the Flight Instructor make her way across the room. Poppy had finally gotten over her coughing fit and had managed to finish her first shot. She was now nursing her second shot in teeny, tiny sips, grimacing after each one.

Pomona leaned over toward Poppy and nudged her arm. "So, what do you think about that?" she asked the school's matron in almost a whisper. Poppy put down her glass and looked at Pomona. She wavered a little but managed to stay on the stool then put her arm around Pomona.

Poppy's eyebrows went up as they landed on who Rolanda had wandered over to. "Well, I'll be! That Ro! I jus' hope he likes the love 'em and leave 'em type. He is gonna have his hands full with our Ro," her words slurred a little, and she giggled, raising a hand to cover her mouth.

Pomona rolled her eyes. _Someone can't hold her liquor,_ she thought. Minerva swung around to join them in their observations of Madame Hooch in action. They watched as she strolled over and sat down next to Professor Dearborn, then leaned in for some private conversation. He whispered something to her, and she leaned back, giving a lighthearted laugh. Bending forward, Rolanda said something which caused him to smile and nod. Then, they raised their glasses, saluted and tossed the amber liquid down their throats.

At that moment, while Minerva and Poppy still watched Rolanda, Taurean returned with a large frosted glass. It contained a deeply red, frozen concoction with a twist of lemon and a cherry garnish. Pomona's eyes lit as he placed it in front of her. It looked delicious, and she licked her lips in anticipation. "For a woman who is as beautiful as one, we have a Japanese cherry blossom margarita," Taurean announced low and almost seductively.

Reaching out, Pomona picked up the glass gingerly. Taurean watched as she raised it to her lips slowly and took an appreciative sip. A smile graced his face as he heard her groan a little. "This is utterly delightful," she told him, puckering her lips and enjoying the tang from the combination of cherry and lemon.

At that moment, Minerva and Poppy turned back around, and Poppy picked up her shot glass again. She took a larger sip this time and erupted in coughing once more, though not as bad as before. Clearing her throat, she eyed Pomona's cocktail and asked, "What is that? It looks r'freshing," she slurred.

Minerva grimaced. Pomona saw that face and knew what she was thinking. Minerva didn't like cocktails. She insisted they were too sweet and didn't have enough kick, like whiskey. Minerva was a witch who could hold her drink. She often complained that nothing was better than Scottish whiskey, but firewhiskey was a close second and would do when occasion called for it. Taurean looked at Minerva and set her up with another two shots at her nod.

Looking down at her drink, Pomona raised it to her lips and took a longer sip, closing her eyes as the flavor swirled in her mouth and danced on her taste buds. It was wonderful. She wondered vaguely if she could figure out how to make it. She would definitely try. Lifting it again, she drank until half of it was gone, and a slow gentle burn slid to her stomach as the ice melted, and the alcohol activated. She decided she was feeling a little better, then turned her head, and the room wavered a bit. Dimly, Pomona remembered she hadn't eaten anything since her encounter with Filius earlier that morning. She shrugged and continued to enjoy her drink. That just meant it would take less time to forget the pain and longing she felt every time she saw Filius and knew her feelings would never be returned.

This last thought caused her to lift her glass again, and before she knew it, the entire drink was gone. Taurean came back over to her, and his brows rose. Giving a low whistle, he told her, "I feel I need to warn you, the drink you have enjoyed in such a short time does have a delayed kick, Professor Sprout..." his words trailed off as he studied her intently.

"P-Pomona. Please call me Pomona." Pomona interpreted his hesitation and colored again. The blush only deepened when his face lit up in a charming smile.

"Pomona," he said softly, the dimple standing out in his cheek once more.

"May I have another?" Pomona asked boldly, bolstered by the kick in the drink.

Taurean seemed to hesitate, but went back to his station to get her another. When he returned, Poppy and Minerva were watching Rolanda again as she worked her charm on the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. They all watched as she strolled around his chair, and his dark eyes followed her. Suddenly, she plopped down in his lap, took his head in her hands and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Poppy began to giggle uncontrollably, and Minerva caught her just before she fell from the bar stool.

Rolling her eyes, Minerva leaned over in Pomona's direction. "I believe it is time for me to assist Madame Pomfrey back to her quarters, as usual. You'll make sure Ro gets back to the castle won't you, dear?" she questioned Pomona, who stared a bit, then focused.

"Sure, I am going to have another then it will probably be time for me to get back too. We do have classes tomorrow, and I have Gryffindor and Slytherin first thing," Pomona told her with a grimace. "Did you get enough?"

Minerva smiled impishly. "Oh, I think I've had enough. And you have been my friend long enough to know what it does to me. I think I can wait until I get Poppy back to her room, but I do hope that Albus is prepared. He said he was going to rest a little while I was out. Somehow I think he knew what I would have in mind when I returned." Minerva shared a smug grin with Pomona who blushed again and caught Poppy as she swayed towards her. Their eyes traveled to Rolanda who was back to sitting across from the DADA Professor but leaning in suggestively.

Pomona sighed, and together with Minerva, helped Poppy down off her chair. Poppy sniggered again, then ended with a little snort. This caused Minerva to chuckle a little, and Pomona finally did smile. Some things never changed, and it was comforting. "All right, you two be careful. Ro and I will probably be along shortly."

"We will. Come on, Poppy, time to go home and get a little nap in." Minerva coaxed her friend up, and Poppy leaned over to give Pomona a generous hug. Together, they strode over to Rolanda, Minerva holding Poppy up with her arm around her to keep the usually put together school matron from swaggering too much.

Pomona watched as they stopped at table seven and hugged Rolanda goodbye. Ro nodded at something Minerva said, and Pomona figured it was what she always said: Be careful, and I'll see you in the morning. The girls turned to Professor Dearborn as he stood to wish them a good night then wandered to the door and out. Minerva threw up a hand in farewell to Madame Rosmerta who had piped up a hearty goodbye to the duo.

After Minerva and Poppy's departure, the noise lowered to a gentle murmur among the rest of the patrons. There was a rowdy table toward the back, but they were far enough away that the noise wasn't too bad. Pomona sighed. Across the room, Rolanda was working the charisma that seemed to pour from her. Pomona sometimes wished she had that. If she did, maybe she wouldn't be sitting at a bar on Valentine's Day, drinking cocktails all alone. Maybe if she had more allure, Filius would be on her arm, and she wouldn't feel terrible about him only wanting her friendship and not her. Just _her_.

Swinging back around, Pomona noticed another drink sitting there. Reaching for it, she drank it quickly. Even fast it tasted good. But at the moment, she didn't want to focus on the taste, she just wanted oblivion. Something—anything—to numb the pain she felt every time her heart beat. Resting her elbow on the bar, she put her chin in her hand and played with the lemon twist on the glass. Out of the corner of her eye she caught movement and noticed Taurean making his way back over to her.

"Your friends left?" he queried, and Pomona just nodded. He continued to stand near her, and a tender smile crossed his face. "I was wondering…"

Pomona looked up at him dejectedly. "Yes?"

"What's your sign?" he asked thoughtfully. His eyes searched hers, and she frowned a moment in confusion.

"Sign? Oh!" she exclaimed as it dawned on her what he meant. She reddened and laughed nervously, waving her hand in the air. "I'm afraid I don't know. I've never paid much attention to such things." Pomona was astounded. Here was a very handsome wizard trying to gain her favor, but he wasn't the one she wanted. She acknowledged that he was attractive, but her heart belonged to Filius.

"I-I'm very flattered. Really, I am. But…" she staggered a little in her explanation, and her face went a little sad. Quickly, she heartened herself and met his eyes.

His eyes stared intently into hers. Reaching out, he caressed her hand with his own in a gesture of comfort. "It is alright, do not worry. I see your struggle. We can be friends, no?"

Looking up at him, Pomona smiled genuinely for the first time that night. Hesitantly, she nodded. When she looked down, she noted her empty glass and looked back at him. "Could I have one more, please?" she requested and was rewarded with a smile and a nod from Taurean as he waved his wand and another appeared before her. Smiling her thanks, Pomona brought the drink to her lips, then turned to monitor Rolanda's progress while Taurean answered a call from the other end of the bar.

When she spun on the stool the room swayed, and her body began to tingle. Pomona smiled to herself. It was a lovely feeling. Abruptly, her thoughts turned fuzzy, and her head lightened. As she watched Rolanda with Dearborn, she began to feel jealous. Sometimes she wished she could be like Ro. She frowned, then sighed again. It was not her, to love 'em and leave 'em like that. Pomona's heart only belonged to one man, a man who couldn't see her as a woman. She frowned. Sometimes it felt like he still viewed her as his student and that just wouldn't do. Her thoughts were swirling round and round in her head.

Suddenly, an idea hit her. What was it Ro had said? Maybe if she couldn't be like Ro, she could take her advice and live a little. Maybe that would make Filius notice she was no longer a child, but a woman. A woman with needs; a woman who could give him anything he could desire. She frowned as she thought. What was it she had seen on the other side of the street when they arrived? Her lips formed an O as she remembered hazily, and a wicked smile came to her face. She would show him how much he meant to her.

Tipsy, she climbed down from the bar stool. Rolanda was too busy paying attention to her latest conquest to see Pomona as she quietly made her way out of the Three Broomsticks, staggering a little. At that precise moment, two wizards at the table of hooligans in the back jumped up and began throwing hexes at each other.

Rosmerta and Taurean instantly moved in to break up the fight. Rolanda and Professor Dearborn, who had been kissing again, broke apart as the argument escalated. Soon, several wizards were involved, and both Rolanda and the Professor moved in to help. It took a while to sort everything out, and Taurean had to physically remove the two wizards from the pub. By the time everything was handled, it was closing time.

It was then that Rolanda realized Pomona was missing. "Have you seen Pomona," she asked Taurean, and he shook his head, his face showing immediate concern.

"Perhaps she is in the loo?" Taurean asked.

Striding to the witch's room and back again, Rolanda shook her head. "She isn't there," she informed him, worry etching her features as she rejoined the others by the bar.

"Perhaps she went back to the castle?" Professor Dearborn asked and was met with a frown.

Ro shook her head. "She wouldn't have done without telling me first," she told him, her voice growing thick with concern.

"Ya go on 'en help 'er find Pomona, Taurean. I'll take care of the pub and send for you if she comes back, all right, love?" Rosmerta coaxed.

Taurean nodded and looked at Madame Hooch. Moving to the door, they went out into the chilly night. Across the way, a figure staggered into the door jamb of a lighted building. Above it, a sign read: _Clyde Wilde's Wizarding Tattoos_. Rolanda immediately recognized Pomona and ran over to her, Taurean and Professor Dearborn close on her heels.

"Pomona, love, are you alright?" she asked, gently trying to lift Pomona to her feet.

Grimacing, Pomona took Rolanda's hand from her shoulder. Her eyes were unfocused, and she had the hiccups as she looked up at the Flight Instructor and gave her a wobbly smile. "Now he will know. Now he will accept me…" she began in a whisper.

Rolanda frowned. "What in Merlin's name are you babbling on about, Pomona? You aren't making much sense. Here, what is wrong with your shoulder?" Rolanda asked, moving Pomona's robes aside. "What the…" Rolanda's words trailed off as she revealed a heart tattoo on Pomona's shoulder with a banner gently waving across it. Inscribed were the words: _Love is the Music of Our Hearts_. Rolanda snorted then looked up at Taurean. He nodded and helped Pomona to her feet.

When Pomona swung in an arc on her feet, Taurean put his arm up to steady her. "Thanks," she said breathlessly which caused a wicked grin to cross Rolanda's face.

"Well, I see you are in capable hands, Mona! Would you mind helping her back to the castle, Taurean?" Rolanda asked with a scheming look in her eye.

Taurean smiled down at Pomona who seemed a little out of sorts. Looking at Rolanda, she nodded, then looked off into the distance. "No, not at all. Anything to help the lovely ladies of Hogwarts."

"Good! Pomona, love?"

Pomona looked back at Rolanda when she heard her name. She was vaguely aware of what was happening around her, but she smiled when she felt Rolanda envelop her in a hug. "The Professor and I are going to Apparate, but it might not be a good idea for you. Taurean is going to help you back to the castle, all right?"

Absentmindedly, Pomona nodded and leaned back against Taurean. With two sharp pops, Rolanda and Professor Dearborn were gone, and Pomona found herself alone with Taurean as he propped her up. Giggling as she was bolstered by the alcohol running through her veins, Pomona looked up at Taurean. Normally, she would be appalled that Rolanda had left her alone with a man she hardly knew. _But he is Rosmerta's cousin_. _And he wants to be friends_. _ And what else did friends do but help you home when you drank yourself into a delightful, tingling, stupor_, she thought, which caused her to giggle more.

"Okay, let's get you home, cherry blossom," he told her sweetly.

Leaning against him heavily, Pomona let Taurean guide her through Hogsmeade and up the path to Hogwarts. For the time being, granted a reprieve from the pain in her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is the Music of Our Hearts**

**Chapter 3**

Filius stood before his closet, contemplating his wardrobe choices for the evening. He was not normally vain about his appearance, but it seemed he could not focus on even the simplest decisions this evening. His mind was clearly preoccupied, and he knew why. After one last glance, Filius gave up, deciding to wear the robes he had worn for the seminar earlier that day. Celeste had not attended the lecture anyway, so what would it matter?

With a heavy sigh, Filius sank into his favorite armchair and let his mind wander where it would. He was not surprised in the least when his thoughts landed on Pomona. The look on her face as she said goodbye and then hurried away would take some time to erase from his thoughts, he knew. She had been biting her bottom lip. He wondered if she even knew she did that when she was upset. That luscious lip had been held firmly between her straight, white teeth the first time he saw her in her adult years, the first time he really saw her, the woman and not the student, at all.

Albus had sent Filius to collect the candidate "Ms. Sprout" from Hogsmeade Station for her interview that warm summer day. Filius had remembered teaching a Sprout, but Albus had said nothing and so he assumed he would not know the witch. He still remembered his first glance at her and doubted he would ever forget.

Pomona had come directly from a three year period studying in South America, and her robes, while appropriate for a Scottish summer, reflected it, making her easy to pick out. The turquoise material came to just below her knee as she sat on the bench, revealing shapely calves, slim ankles, and matching shoes on pretty little feet. The cut of her robe was conservative, but could not hide her curves as she bent over the papers in her lap. Thick waves of medium brown hair hung around her face, obscuring it from view, and Filius found himself wanting to know the woman behind that veil of silk.

He had been embarrassed to realize he was staring and quickly caught her attention with, "Ms. Sprout?"

She had looked up at him then, brown eyes anxious, cheeks flushed and pink, bottom lip caught between her teeth. A spark of recognition glinted in her beautiful eyes, and she smiled. "Professor Flitwick!"

Filius felt a now familiar uneasiness settle in the pit of his stomach as it had that day and each day since when he thought about his feelings for Pomona. It was not that he was ashamed of his feelings; he had learned long ago there was little use in that. It was just that he worried for her reaction, if and when he told her, and that of their friends and coworkers. He thought again of her face that morning and knew his earlier conclusion had been correct. Whatever his feelings for Pomona, it was becoming more and more obvious that she did not reciprocate them as he wished. He had known that was a likely possibility all along, but now it was reality, and he had to face the facts. He could leave, find another job teaching somewhere, perhaps America, and try not to think of her, or he could stay. He could remain at Hogwarts in the job he loved and watch as Pomona fell in love, married, perhaps had children, and lived happily, all with another wizard.

Filius shuddered at the thought. He had borne much torment in his lifetime, but even the thought of seeing Pomona in the arms of another man... He would talk to Albus in the morning about any openings and somehow explain his reasons without explaining _the_ reason... somehow.

Still, that was a worry for tomorrow, and he had enough for this one day already. He thought ahead to his date with Celeste Sinistra and tried to remember why he had agreed to it. At the time it had seemed like a good idea. Filius had always made easy friends, and he made a special effort with new members of the Hogwarts staff. Celeste had taken the Astronomy position nearly three years before, and Filius, who had always found the subject interesting, had made his usual effort to make his newest colleague feel welcome. It had taken him nearly the entire school year to realize her flirtations were more than friendly. He had been unsure what to do with the knowledge and had decided to leave it be until the summer. But, then Celeste had gone away for the summer to take some classes on Eastern Astronomy, and by the time she returned, Pomona had arrived, and Filius' attentions, unbeknown to either witch, had been secured... until today.

Celeste Sinistra was a striking woman. Her sharp mind was perhaps her greatest attraction for Filius, but he was aware of her other attributes. He certainly had heard enough about them during Albus' gatherings for the Hogwarts men when Professors Slughorn and Dearborn went too far into their cups. Still, despite her beauty, Filius had never felt any real interest in the woman. They were friends, he supposed, but he never felt quite himself with her. There was always some question she wanted to debate or some opinion she wanted from him. He could not imagine sitting down with her and having a conversation about the Cannons chances or the House Cup standings, or even just sitting together watching the sunset. He was not convinced they could ever have a casual relationship, but tonight would be a test of that.

Just then his clock chimed and it was time for him to leave. With one last comb through his graying hair, Filius went out the door, still unsure what the evening would bring.

Celeste stood at the door in what seemed a practiced stance, to Filius at least. Her leg was bent just so to show off a slit in her dress robes. They were shimmery and looked very soft, though Filius hoped he had no reason to find out.

Suddenly he knew this was a very, very bad idea.

"Filius, come in." She was wearing heels, and her hair was up on top of her head in a style that put him in mind of a peacock, though he was sure that wasn't the intent. He was also sure she didn't mean to be over twice his height, but she was certainly giving him that impression.

He nodded in her direction as he entered the room, deliberately not looking all the way up into her eyes. "Celeste. Thank you for inviting me to dinner. So good of you remember my interest in your subject." _And not in you_, he mentally added.

It was the first time he had been in her personal rooms. There was not much to see, and he could barely make anything out in the dim light. Candles surrounded a table set for two in the center of the room.

This may have been the worst idea he had ever had.

"Please, be seated." She made her way to the table, and he waited until she was seated to sit across from her. She poured champagne into her glass, and leaning over enough that Filius could nearly see her navel if he wished, began to pour for him.

"Oh, none for me, thank you. Goes straight to my head. I'll stick with water, thanks," his voice nearly cracked as he rushed to stop her, and he deliberately lowered it to a normal range. "I want to stay awake to see the stars, after all!"

"Oh, yes." Celeste seemed troubled for a moment, but quickly returned to her sickeningly sweet smile. "Wouldn't want you to miss a moment of the evening I have planned for us." The last words came out in a purr that was hard to dismiss.

Filius felt as though the collar of his robes was eating into his neck. He thought of loosening it, but wondered what sort of impression that might give. Obviously, Celeste had already received the wrong message somehow. He had expected a game of chess or perhaps a discussion of the latest duel. This was more than he could have imagined.

Celeste stared at him a moment longer before sighing. With a wave of her wand, her robes were suddenly cut in her standard teaching style, the lights were lit, and her hair was in its usual bun.

"Well hell, at least I tried." She chugged back the bubbly drink in one shot and began to pour again. "Are you sure you want to stick with water? I have a full bar in the corner, and Dearborn keeps it stocked with soda water, grenadine, and cherries among other things if you'd like something else."

Filius could almost not believe the change in the woman. It was almost as if the last few moments had not happened at all. "Celeste, forgive me. I'm confused. Just what exactly is going on here?"

"Are you sure you don't want that drink?" Filius gave a decided no. "Well, I will indulge a bit more if you don't mind." She poured her third glass full to the brim, and Filius wondered if there was much more left in the bottle.

"When I came to Hogwarts, I had imagined it would be like my university days only better." She recognized his look of disbelief. "Oh, not the students and teaching, but the staff. I imagined evenings filled with intense discussion and debate. Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of our lifetime, and I would be working under him! I thought of all that I could learn, and the ways my intellect would grow! I did not think I would have to memorize Honeyduke's entire catalog in order to get in to talk to the man!"

Filius snorted in his laughter. "Yes, that does come as a shock to those who don't know him personally. But what does that have to do with this?" He waved his hand around them to where candles, now unlit, still stood.

"Do you realize that you and Dearborn are the only staff members that really talk to me?" He started to contradict her, but she waved him off. "No, I mean intellectually, not just in passing. And Dearborn has been obsessed with Ms. 'Love-'em-and-leave-'em Quidditch all-star since he joined the staff!

"That leaves you. And I don't mean I am just attracted to your intellect, though for me that has always been the largest turn on."

Filius was sure he was the color of the Gryffindor flag at the moment. "Celeste, I don't know what to say."

"Oh leave it." She waved him off as she poured yet another glass of champagne. Her words were beginning to slur, and he worried he may have to call Poppy for alcohol poisoning if she kept it up. "I don't know what happened that summer I was away, but I took one look at you taking one look at _her_..." she nearly spat the word, and Filius did not have to guess to know to whom she was referring. She took a large sip. "Anyway, I should have given up then, but I thought if I could just get some time alone with you, I could convince you..."

She really looked at him then, and he could see how upset she was, even through what remained of her over the top make up job. "I'm sorry, Celeste. I don't know why these things work out this way, but they do sometimes. It probably doesn't help, but in case it should, I am equally as unhappy in my attachment."

"What?"

He nodded.

"I did think it was odd you were free tonight, but I thought you two were together, or at least had something going on. The way she looks at you sometimes, you'd think she was in the middle of the Sahara, and you were her only drop of water to quench her thirst."

Filius laughed. "That's quite the image, but you're mistaken."

Celeste looked at him, obviously unsure if she believed him, but then shrugged. "I know you well enough to know that if it were true, you wouldn't be here." She got up from the table leaving her glass, but grabbing the bottle. "Let's go up to the tower. Though, to be honest, Venus is in view nearly every night. I was so startled when you agreed to join me; it was the first thing that came to mind." She laughed and slapped him on the shoulder a little harder than he would have liked. With a wave of her wand, the door to her rooms opened to reveal the stairs to the tower.

He smiled. "Quite the accommodating castle, isn't she? My rooms are near enough to Ravenclaw Tower, but it's nice having a special entrance to the common rooms." He let her go up first, partly to be gentlemanly, but mostly so he had time for a Levitation spell should she stumble. Though, now that they were in the cool, fresh air, her drunkenness had somewhat abated.

"I really appreciate it on cold days. I can never seem to get my warming charms to hold well, so I sneak down for a cup of tea between lessons at times." She continued up the stairs as she talked, and Filius was beginning to wonder how many stairs there were.

He was slightly out of breath by the time they reached the top of the tower and decided it was time he started exercising more. It was a moment before he was able to really appreciate the view. The stars seemed brighter than he had ever seen them. This far up, away from the lights dotting the castle grounds, it seemed the sky was filled with stars.

"It's beautiful," he said, feeling it was an understatement, but not sure how else to put it.

"Isn't it?"

"You know, I may be able to help out with the warming charms, if you like." Filius was becoming more at ease with the change between them, though perhaps it was less a change for him and more an understanding. "Though, I suppose the cold air might help keep your students alert during class."

Celeste stood against the stone wall of the tower, leaning out into the open air. "I'd like to think the stimulating lecture is enough, but you probably have the right of it." Suddenly, she propped herself up on the edge of the low wall, swinging a leg over the side so that she was straddling it. "Come up here. You'll get an even better view." She took a deep drink from the bottle she had brought with them before offering it to Filius.

"If I'm going to sit on the edge of the tallest tower, I think I'd rather have all my wits about me." He Levitated himself up to sit next to her, careful to keep a hand on the pillar he was leaning against.

"Oh, that. I suppose I am used to it at this point. Haven't fallen yet! Touch wood." She laughed, and it struck Filius that this was the most enjoyable conversation he had ever had with the witch. It seemed that once she had given up the chase, such as it was, she had also given up the confrontation, at least for the night.

Though it was not how he would have preferred to spend his Valentine's Day evening, he was glad he had taken her up on her offer.

"Is that Pomona?" While Filius had been doing his best not to look down, Celeste had been peering across the grounds. "I think it is, but who is that with her?"

She had grabbed a small telescope and was looking through it at the pair Filius could just barely make out. After a brief hesitation on his part, he let go of the wall and took the telescope as she passed it, seeing in a moment that it was Pomona, and she was very nearly being carried by some brute of a man he had never seen before.

"Perhaps she's hurt?" Celeste said what he was thinking, and in an instant, he was excusing himself and on his way back down the many stairs of the tower to find Pomona.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love is the Music of Our Hearts**

**Chapter 4**

As they approached the gates of Hogwarts, Pomona still leaned on Taurean while he held her close, his arms around her waist. Every now and then she would giggle, enjoying the pleasant wavering of her surroundings coupled with the tingling throughout her body and the warmth of Taurean's proximity.

Stopping at the gate, Pomona looked up and tried to step away from Taurean to reach inside her robes for her wand. Feeling her pull, he let her go, and she toppled over into the tall grass by the path.

"Pomona! Are you all right?" Taurean asked, kneeling down to pull her up into a sitting position.

Laughing at herself, Pomona dusted herself off with a blowing charm, having found her wand. Unfortunately, she blew the grass and twigs from her body into Taurean's face. Realizing her mistake, her eyes grew wide. "Ohmygosh! Taurean, I'm s-sorry," she said in a rush, reaching out to remove pieces of grass from his mouth.

At the same moment, he reached up to remove them as well, and their hands collided. He grasped her hand a moment, looked into her eyes and smiled. "Quite all right, cherry blossom. I've been hit with worse," he replied, his eyes alight with his mirth.

Standing up, Taurean brushed himself off, then turned and reached down to take Pomona's hands and lift her from the ground. "Now, would you like for me to escort you to your rooms? I want to make sure you get home safely. But will I be able to leave if I enter with you?" he asked, examining the fortified gates of Hogwarts.

Snorting in an unladylike way, Pomona replied, "Getting out is no problem. It is the getting in that is difficult." Raising her wand, she cast a silent spell while waving it in an intricate pattern. Mid-cast, she faltered, unable to remember the entire spell to open the gates.

Sighing, she blew a tendril of hair from her face. Suddenly, the wind left her sails and tears rose in her eyes. She remembered now why Filius would have nothing to do with her. She wasn't exactly the brightest witch of her age now was she? Her head fell forward, and her arms drooped at her sides as she rocked back and forth on her feet.

Stepping up to her, Taurean tipped up her head with one finger under her chin. "Now, now, Pomona, do not give up so easily. I imagine this spell is hard even when you haven't had so much as a butter beer. I can help you, if you want me to. If not, my cousin has an extra room, and I am sure she would let you stay until morning," he told her gently, wiping a single tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"Help me? How can you? I am beyond helping—"

"You don't believe that. I can't imagine a man like Albus Dumbledore would hire witches and wizards with average intellects to teach his students. And I _can_ help you. Just let yourself go. Let the spell flow through you. I will add my power to yours, and it should boost you enough to enable the spell to work," he finished.

Looking at him, Pomona nodded. "Show me," she said, a little more steady on her feet now with Taurean's hand at her back.

Moving behind her, his wand in his hand, he grasped the wrist of her wand hand and raised it above her head as he had seen her do just minutes before. Then, his other hand traveled around her waist, holding her closer to him. Leaning in, he murmured in her ear, "Now."

With his prompt, Pomona closed her eyes and felt warmth surround her. Her hand moved as one with his, and together, their wands followed one another in the intricate pattern as Pomona said the spell silently in her head. Abruptly, the clang of metal met her ears, and the gates opened slightly.

Opening her eyes, Pomona stared at the open gate in disbelief for a moment before Taurean's hand urged her forward. In a blink, Pomona found herself supported by Taurean again as they wound through the gates, shutting them once they were inside.

Now that she no longer had to worry about getting into the castle, Pomona found her head spinning faster, even though the cool night air had helped. Frowning, she tried to focus. Her steps faltered again, but Taurean held her firm.

"Don't worry, cherry blossom, I have you. Let's get you up to your room, okay?" he asked, and Pomona nodded.

She sighed when the world tilted and clung more tightly to him. Trying to focus once more, she asked, "Taurean, what do you do for a living?"

Looking at her, one quizzical eyebrow raised, he responded, "And what makes you think I do something other than serve drinks?"

She snorted, then covered her mouth for a moment. Removing her hand, she stopped, and he stopped with her. "Because not many barkeeps look like you do. And I must say, not many would help a witch out like you are," she told him breathlessly. Looking back up at him, she added, "And I don't know many people who could have done that!" She waved her hand at the gates behind them, now tightly closed.

Had there been more light, Pomona would have seen his blush. "I admit, I am not your average barkeep as you say. Eventually, I will be a Curse-Breaker when I grow up."

Chuckling, Pomona looked up at him, the alcohol making her braver than she normally was. "Taurean, I like you. Do you know that? I really do," she stated, swaying toward him, and his arms went around her in an attempt to steady her.

Looking down at her, blue eyes met brown then traveled to her lips. "Cherry blossom, you are making this very difficult for me, because I find I like you very much too," he told her, suddenly serious.

Gazing up at him, Pomona swallowed nervously. _I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. It has been so very long, _she thought. Hesitantly, Pomona slid her hands up around his neck, absently moistening her lips as she leaned toward him. Throwing caution to the wind, Pomona tugged at his neck, and Taurean did not resist.

Their lips met, and Taurean's hands reached around her, pulling her body closer to his as the kiss deepened. Pomona found his lips warm and welcoming, but no wands went off. However, Taurean was solid and human and warm. And Pomona found herself craving those things given her heartache. The alcohol was making it very hard to resist wanting more from him. How easy it would be to just let him love her. But she knew, somewhere in her, she knew it wasn't fair to him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a bright light blinded her, and Taurean tensed, immediately pulling away to shield his eyes with one arm while supporting her with the other.

"I suggest you unhand her this moment, you brute!" Filius exclaimed, his wand pointed directly at Taurean. His stance suggesting he was ready to duel or hex if needed. "Pomona? Are you all right?"

Pomona leaned further into Taurean, hiding her face. _Oh, Merlin! Of all times for Filius to be available, why now?_

"Sir, I would appreciate it if you would lower your wand. I assure you I am only escorting Pomona to her rooms, nothing more. I just want to make sure she arrives safely," Taurean explained, his arms around Pomona in a protective gesture.

"Safely? Is she all right? What's wrong?" Filius asked, still holding his wand aloft as he moved forward.

"She simply had one too many, and Rosmerta asked me to accompany her to Hogwarts."

Pomona wanted to sink through the ground. But she also knew she couldn't stand up without falling over, so she stayed next to Taurean, hiding her face. Abruptly, her body jolted, then again. Taurean pulled her away from him to see what was wrong, and Pomona let out a very loud hiccup.

Gathering her courage, Pomona turned, with Taurean's help, to face Filius. "Hellooo, Filius!" she exclaimed a bit too loudly, then hiccupped again. She laughed nervously at the situation. This was the absolute last thing she had wanted Filius to see. The man was supposed to be with Celeste in her bloody tower. "Lovely evening, don't you think?" She raised her arms up, moving them in a circle to encompass the night and lurched to the side when she no longer had Taurean's support.

Taurean shifted in an effort to catch her, but Filius was faster. With a swish and flick, he cast a Levitation charm to shift her upright and shield her from falling to the ground.

Sucking in her breath, expecting to hit the ground, Pomona let out a squeak when she felt Filius' magic surround her. "Oh, thank you," she whispered with a sigh.

"Yes, thank you..." Taurean said, trailing off.

As Pomona was brought upright once more, supported by Filius' magic, she said breathlessly, "Filius, this is Taurean. He works at the Three Broomsticks." She finished this with another hiccup, then giggled at herself.

"Charmed, I'm sure," Filius replied.

Moving forward, Taurean extended his hand. "It is very nice to meet another professor for Hogwarts," he said, reaching up to scratch his arm nonchalantly when Filius did not return his gesture.

"Sorry, chap, my hands are full. Thank you for making sure Professor Sprout made it back to Hogwarts safely. I can help her from here. Have a good night," Filius said with finality, nodding.

Nodding in return, Taurean looked at Pomona and smiled. "Good night, cherry blossom."

Sighing, Pomona said, "Good night, Taurean. Thank you."

* * *

For a moment, Filius watched the larger wizard leave. When he had emerged from the castle and fairly stumbled upon the two of them snogging, his heart had turned over in his chest. This was what he had been afraid of all along. And he had been right. It hurt like hell to see Pomona in the arms of another man. Especially one she had probably just met.

For the life of him, he couldn't remember the last time Pomona had actually been on a date. Or what type of man drew her attention. But he would never have wagered on a man that looked like this... Taurean. Filius frowned.

His behavior over the whole ordeal had been horrible. He had never before felt what people referred to as jealousy as keenly as he had tonight watching Pomona kiss someone else instead of him. Of course, to be jealous, he would have to consider Pomona his. And now that he reflected on it, he had had her to himself for the whole year.

His frown deepened. Why was that? A young witch like Pomona should be going out constantly. Oh, she went out with the girls regularly, but come to think of it, she had never so much as gone out with or mentioned another young man… until tonight.

He wondered about Taurean. _Who is he? _He had called Pomona cherry blossom. That was rather endearing for someone she had just met, unless they had met before. Looking down, Filius kicked a rock and watched it roll down the hill. Staring after it, he felt just like it: spiraling out of control. _Damn, why did this have to hurt so much? _

A low rumbling sound pulled him from his thoughts. His eyebrows rose when he saw that Pomona was not quite upright any longer, her form having sagged when his Levitation charm lulled slightly while he reflected on his predicament. She was asleep, cushioned by his magic.

Sighing, he waved his wand to adjust Pomona into a horizontal position, and slowly wandered up to the castle with her sleeping soundly in tow. "Come on, Pomona, let's get you to bed," he told her. A louder snore was her response.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love is the Music of Our Hearts**

**Chapter 5**

"'lo there, Taurean!" Hagrid exclaimed brightly, looking at Taurean through the iron gates. Frowning, he added, "I thought I paid me bar tab—"

Smiling up at the giant, Taurean shook his head and chuckled. "Yes, you paid your tab, Hagrid. That isn't the reason I'm here this morning."

"It isn't? I thought it was a bit odd, you comin' up to the school at such an early hour to collect on a debt. Is there anything I can help ye with?"

"Actually..."

"Yes?"

"Your Herbology Mistress—"

"Pr'fessor Sprout?" Hagrid asked, puckering his brow. "I 'aven't seen her this morning, but it is still early. She usually makes her way down to the greenhouses around seven."

"It's six-thirty. Hopefully, she should be up by now. I have a potion for her. Do you think I could come in?" Taurean asked.

"I don see why not, seein' as you are Rosmerta's cousin, and a fine wizard to boot," Hagrid remarked, opening the gate.

"Thanks, Hagrid. I owe you one, my friend!" Taurean clapped him on the shoulder as he walked past. Turning, Taurean asked, "One more thing, where do I find her?"

Pointing toward the castle, Hagrid answered, "Through the oak doors there, right, down the stairs, then left. Her door has a small gold badger in the center."

Nodding, Taurean smiled again. "Thank you," he replied, striding up to the castle.

Pushing the heavy oak door closed behind him, Taurean descended the stairs on the right side of the corridor. At this time of the morning, no students were about. He found Pomona's door just on the left side of the hall where Hagrid had directed him. It was round, and the badger gleamed in the torchlight.

Smiling, he patted his pocket and shook his head. He could well imagine the size of the headache his lovely cherry blossom would have this morning. He had been beating himself up for allowing her to have more than two last night, because he knew the kind of punch it held in the end.

Stepping up to her door, Taurean knocked sharply and waited. Moments ticked by, and there was no answer. He knocked again. This time, he thought he heard a moan from the other side of the door, and something fell. Alarmed, he stood back and drew his wand.

Swinging his wand in an arc and muttering a soft spell in Portuguese, the lock shifted, and Pomona's door swung silently open. Sucking in his breath, Taurean leaned just inside the open door and whispered, "Pomona?"

The room was dark, and he couldn't hear anything. He worried that Pomona had fallen and hurt herself. Raising his wand once more, he turned the torches on the walls up and moved inside. The first room he entered was Pomona's sitting room. There were two rounded armchairs in the corner by the hearth with a maple table between them. A golden mirror hung above the fireplace with badgers bordering it, and several bookshelves lined the walls filled with countless tomes on plants and Herbology.

Taurean quirked his mouth up on one side as he glanced over the room briefly. To the right was another open door. Striding over to it, he peered inside and thought he heard steady breathing.

"Pomona?" he whispered again. "Cherry blossom? I have something for you." He stepped into the room, raising the torches here as well.

Inside, Pomona lay in her bed on her side, still in the clothes she had worn last night. On the floor, next to her night stand, lay a scattered stack of Herbology books. _There is the sound I heard,_ Taurean thought, raising an eyebrow_._

Leaning toward Pomona, Taurean tried again. "Cherry blossom," he said a bit louder, and Pomona moaned softly. "I have something for you. I don't want you to be late for your classes today."

Pomona shifted to her back, groaning and placing her arm over her eyes to block out the light. "Dad, I don't want to go to school today. I don't feel well," she mumbled.

Taurean's smile broadened, and his dimple stood out. "Well, I have just the thing to make you feel right as rain, buttercup," he told her, moving to sit next to her on the bed. It dipped under his weight, and Pomona groaned once more.

Pulling the cork from the vial and pressing it into her hand, Taurean told her, "Here, drink this and things should be normal again, Pomona."

Sluggishly, Pomona fumbled with the vial, spilling a bit of the liquid before Taurean could reach out and save it. Then, carefully, he guided the bottle to her lips and watched as she tipped it back. Grimacing, Pomona took in a deep breath once the potion was gone and handed the vial back to him.

After a few moments, Pomona sighed again but still hid her eyes from the light. "Any better, cherry blossom?" Taurean asked softly, close to her ear.

Lifting her hand from her eyes, Pomona looked at her savior, and a startled look crossed her face. She then sat bolt upright in her bed, pulling the sheets with her and covering her head. Under the covers, Taurean noticed a lump traveling frantically up and down Pomona's body and frowned.

Disengaging her head from the covers, Pomona studied Taurean anxiously. "Taurean?" Her eyes grew as wide as saucers when he nodded. "W-we? Did w-we? We couldn't have—could we? I mean... Oh, great Merlin, what have I done?" Pomona ended on a squeak as tears filled her eyes.

Leaning his head to the side, Taurean clucked his tongue and brought his arms around Pomona. Tenderly, he pulled her into his arms to comfort her. His hands stroked her back gently, and he began to rock her. "Shh, shh, Pomona, what is wrong?"

"I-I h..v.. dnnn, mthng... sooo rrrnngg..." she attempted, but her words were muffled by his broad chest.

Shaking his head, Taurean pulled her away from his chest. "I'm sorry, what was that, Pomona? I can't understand you when you are trying to burrow into my chest."

Sniffing uncontrollably, Pomona leaned back and wailed, "I have done something so wrong! Please forgive me, Taurean? I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen!"

Frowning, he grabbed her shoulders with his hands to steady her. "What exactly do you think has happened?" he asked, his face close to hers.

Pomona's tears ceased, and a frown crossed her face. "I... you... we..."

"Oh!" he exclaimed as realization dawned. "You think that we made love, don't you?"

Silently, she nodded and looked down at the blanket.

Placing his index finger beneath her chin, he tugged her gaze up to meet his. "Now, cherry blossom, while I admit that does have its appeal, because I do find you very attractive, I can assure you, nothing happened."

Pomona blushed. "B-but how are you—"

"Here? Hagrid let me in this morning. I had a feeling you might need a hangover potion this morning."

"But, if Hagrid let you in this morning, how did I get here?"

Raising both eyebrows, Taurean whistled. "You don't remember? Remind me you are only allowed two cocktails at a time, no more. So tell me, what _do_ you remember?"

Frowning, Pomona concentrated. Rubbing her forehead with her hand, she replied, "Not much after that third cocktail, I'm afraid." She pulled a face at herself when she looked back at him.

Smiling again, he said, "Well, once we got past the Hogwarts gates, I left you in the hands of a professor you introduced to me as Filius."

Pomona looked sheepish.

"Truthfully, I only assumed he was a professor. I got the impression he didn't like me much. But I understand it given he thought I was attacking you... I believe."

Suddenly, Pomona looked up. "W-why would he think that?"

"Because we were snogging—"

"But I thought you said nothing happened—"

"Now, Pomona, nothing did happen. It was a simple kiss. You seemed to want it as much as I did..." Tears rose in her eyes once more, and she looked down again.

"Listen, I understood your meaning last evening. I know your heart belongs to someone else. And please know that nothing else would have happened, even if Filius had not shown up." Looking up at him, her tears spilled over, and she sniffed.

"I am so sorry. I never meant to lead you on. That was what I was afraid of. But you are right. Another wizard holds my heart, though I doubt we'll ever be together. But I also can't be with someone when I know I can't give my whole heart. It just isn't right."

"And I respect that, Pomona," he told her seriously. "I could tell you were an honorable witch. That wizard of yours is one lucky man, even if he doesn't know it."

Pomona blushed, glancing away from him. Her gaze landed on the clock across the room, and her eyes widened. "Great gods! Is that the time?"

Following her stare, Taurean nodded and was suddenly being shoved out of her room. "I am sorry, Taurean. But I have to get to the greenhouses. Thank you for the hangover potion. I would invite you to stay a bit longer, but duty calls."

"Wait! But—" Taurean attempted to turn around at her threshold.

"I do apologize, but I really must run. I promise I will come see you later at the Three Broomsticks, and you can continue dissecting my non-existent love life if you like. But I have students to teach in less than half an hour," she explained and promptly shut the door before he could get out another word.

On the other side of the door, Pomona leaned back against it heavily and sighed. _How could I be so incredibly stupid? _She frowned. There would be time enough to beat herself up over her thoughtlessness. Right now she needed to quickly shower and get to the greenhouses before she was late for her double Herbology lesson with both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Groaning, she heaved herself up from the door and walked into the bathroom. She was going to miss breakfast; she just hoped that the hangover potion lasted until lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Slumping into her chair at the head table, Pomona put her head in her hand and rubbed. _That hangover potion didn't last long, _she thought with a scowl. Sighing heavily, she lifted her head, attempting to look normal and not as if her head was about to split in two. As she surveyed the food in front of her, her stomach lurched. The very thought of food at the moment had no appeal at all.

A movement to her right captured her attention. Poppy slid into the chair next to her. Leaning toward her, she murmured, "How are you feeling?"

Letting out a long breath, Pomona replied, "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh, no! Ro just filled me in this morning on what a good time you both had after Minerva and I left last night. How you went home with a certain bartender?"

Turning toward the matron, Pomona's eyes boggled. "She told you? As if it wasn't already bad enough that Filius knows," Pomona grumbled, closing her eyes and leaning back in her chair.

Placing her hand on Pomona's arm, Poppy leaned in. "Filius knows? That explains a few things."

"Like what?" Pomona asked, looking deflated.

"When I saw Filius this morning, let's just say he was less than his usual chipper self. I don't think I have ever seen him so... blue... for lack of a better word, since the man got here."

"That's odd. Why on earth would he be blue? Mmm, Poppy, you wouldn't happen to have some Hangover or Pepperup potion, would you?"

Wrapping Pomona's hand around a small vial, Poppy smiled and said, "I am way ahead of you, dear."

Sighing with relief, Pomona took the stopper from the small bottle. "Poppy, you are a God send, thank you," she murmured, quickly tipping up the vial and emptying the contents.

"Mmm, look what the cat dragged in," Rolanda said, sitting down on the other side of Pomona.

Frowning, Pomona looked over at Rolanda. "Ro, how could you send me home with a man I barely know? W-we barely know!"

Giving Pomona's shoulder a shove, Rolanda laughed. "Aw, come off it! You enjoyed it. Are you saying all that didn't take your mind off your worries last night?"

"What worries? After that last drink it was like I didn't have any or comprehension for that matter. Which isn't me. You know that, Ro," Pomona whispered fiercely. "And to top it off, Filius caught us snogging in the courtyard —"

Rolanda put her arm around Pomona's shoulders and sudden sharp pain shot through her right shoulder. She stiffened and moved away, but Rolanda didn't notice. "You—you mean to tell me, you _snogged_ with Taurean on the castle grounds? And Filius found you?" Rolanda held her belly as she gave a hearty laugh. "This is better than a story in _Witch Weekly_!"

Both Poppy and Pomona frowned at Rolanda as she leaned forward, her shoulders shaking with mirth.

"I really don't see what you find so amusing about all this, Ro," Pomona said, rising from the table. "Please excuse me, Poppy. I seem to have lost my appetite," she murmured, turning to leave and bumping into Filius as he stepped up behind her.

"Oh, Filius! I'm so sorry!" Pomona exclaimed, reaching out to steady the shorter professor.

His warm hand covered hers, and their eyes met briefly. Gazing at him, she saw what Poppy had been talking about. "It's quite all right, Pomona. How are you feeling this afternoon?" he asked sincerely, looking from Rolanda to Pomona.

Sudden tears sprang to her eyes, and Pomona looked away, blinking rapidly in an effort to diffuse them. She just needed to get away for a moment to clear her head, try to remember everything that happened last night. And find out why her right shoulder hurt like hell. Clearing her throat, she replied, "Doing well, Filius. Thank you for helping me to my rooms last night." Her last words broke a little.

"Oh, no problem! No problem at all, my dear. You know I will always assist you if I can," he told her, bestowing a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. "Are you sure you are all right?"

"Yes, I just need some air suddenly," Pomona whispered, pushing past him and pulling her hand from his.

Out in the hall, Pomona walked quickly down the stairs whispering a spell and burst through the door to her rooms. Once inside, she leaned against it and slid down as her tears spilled over. _What must he think of me? How I must have disappointed him by throwing myself at a man I just met? The disappointment was written all over his face!_

Pomona sat there for a few moments, feeling sorry for herself and wondering what Filius really thought of her when she remembered her shoulder. Rising from the floor, she took off her over-robe and under-robe. Turning in front of the mirror, she drew in her breath sharply when she caught a glimpse of her right shoulder blade.

She had a tattoo! When had she done that? She frowned. Looking back at it, her brows rose. It was a deep pink heart created from two different musical forms and had a banner of words running through it. The words: Love is the music of our hearts, waved at her every so often. _Is it supposed to look like that? _she wondered. The flesh surrounding the fresh tattoo was an angry red. She had never gotten a tattoo before, and she supposed it would be sore for a few days. Anything that required a needle placing ink under your skin would probably hurt for more than a day.

Funny, Ro had never mentioned it. Maybe no one knew she had a tattoo. And no one needed to know as far as she was concerned. If Filius ever saw it, he would know exactly how she felt about him. If any of the girls saw it, they would probably look at her with that pitiful look they saved for just her and her hopeless love for a man who would never give her the kind of love she needed in return. No, better no one knew about it but her.

Placing a hand over her eyes, she shook her head. _How could I be so reckless?_ Drawing in a breath, she strode into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth. Wetting and wringing it out, she washed her shoulder gently, then put her robes back on. She had one more double class this afternoon with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to get through before she could go find Taurean to pick his brain some more about last night.


End file.
